One Crazy Ride
by Rogue Fan
Summary: Dawn and Connor meet and it's a love and hate relationship. But when the watchers finds a prophecy will things change that?
1. Road trips

One crazy ride  
  
R  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYBODY IN THIS FIC. READ THIS WELL BECAUSE IT WILL NOT BE PUT IN ANY OTHER CHAPTERS.  
  
Description: Dawn and Connor meet and it's a love and hate relationship. But when the watchers finds a prophecy will things change that?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dawn Summers walked down the street towards hers and Buffy's house. She knew Spike would be there. He had been all summer. Buffy and him were going out, well if they ever got out of bed. She knew that they had a trip planned but she didn't know where too. She was going to find out tonight though because the three of them were leaving tonight and the others would get there in the morning. They had to leave tonight cause Spike didn't want the troubles of daylight in his way.  
  
Dawn walked up to the house and opened the door and was greeted with luggage, and lots of it. "Buffy I'm home!" She yelled and saw Buffy coming down the stairs with Spike right behind her. "Dawnie there is a few things we need to tell you but we were going to wait until we got there. BUT Giles called and told us something so you'll have to know now." Buffy told her sister and ushered her to sit in the living room with her and Spike.  
  
"Niblet listen you know we love you right?" Spike said with a frown. "Yes Spike what's going on?" Dawn asked calmly. "Is it the end of the world again?" Dawn asked smirking. "No Dawnie, where were going is to Angels." Buffy was cut of by Dawn screeching. "No way this is so cool! I've wanted to go and visit with them since forever!" Dawn said smiling at them but Buffy wasn't finished. "Angel has a son, he is a year older than you although kinda like you he should only be a year or two." Buffy aid unsure. Dawn smiled even bigger than, hopefully he'll be a hottie. Dawn thought.  
  
"And you see that's not all but were gonna tell you the rest when we get there." Spike told her and she nodded then they packed the car then left. On the way to L.A Buffy and Dawn annoyed Spike by singing and doing all sorts of things. Dawn was forced to close her eyes and ears when Spike pulled over and showed Buffy his game. One thing was for sure that they weren't shy about doing things in front of other people.  
  
They all were quiet and got to the Hyperion just as the sun was about to come up. They hurried and got their luggage and ran inside.  
  
A/N So what do you think? Dawn/Connor should be interesting in the next chapter, review if you want more! 


	2. Get a room

When Buffy, Spike, and Dawn sat their luggage down they saw Angel and Cordelia coming down the stairs towards them in nightclothes. "Hey Cordy!" Dawn said and rushed over to her and they hugged. "Hey Angel." Dawn said, her and Cordy still hugging. Spike placed his arm around Buffy's waist and Angel looked at him. Angel sniffed the air "no.please tell me you didn't." Angel said and Spike smirked. "Sure did peaches. On the way here." Spike told him and pulled Buffy closer to him. Buffy blushed when she realized what they were talking about.  
  
Angel came over to them well aware they had been more than friends for a while. "Hey Buffy." Angel said and they hugged and then Angel turned to Spike. "No with the hugging." Spike smirked and they shook hands. "Long time no see peaches." Spike called him that again. "Don't call me that William." Angel said and aggravated Spike. "You two have the room next to mine and Dawn has the room next to my son." Angel tells them. "Don't wanna get any sleep peaches?" Spike says.  
  
"Hey they found a way to keep my soul in. Cordy and I share the same room and she screams pretty loud." Angel says and Cordy blushes. "I do not!" Cordy yells And then holding hands Cordy and Dawn walks over to the rest of them. "So you have a son Angel?" Dawn asks and Angel nods. "You'll be in the room next to him, don't get any ideas. His name is Connor and you'll meet him in the morning." Angel says and they all just look at him. "Why are you all staring at me?"  
  
"Nothing honey." Cordy tells him and then Cordy and Angel takes them all to their rooms so they can unpack and get some sleep. (Not that Spike and Buffy was wanting to sleep.) 


	3. Stupid Sun

One Crazy Ride  
  
A/N Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dawn woke up in the morning and rolled over to get the sunshine out of her face. "Stupid sun." She mumbled and wondered why Spike and Angel would ever want to go out in it again. She remembered today she was going to meet Angel's son Connor and decided to get up. She looked at the clock by her bed '8:00' it read and she got up and out of bed finally.  
  
She got some clothes on and then decided to leave her room and explore the place a bit. She walked all over the floor and then decided that she'd better go down to breakfast. She walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen and sat at the table where almost everybody else was at already. "Morning guys." She greeted them.  
  
"Morning Dawn." Buffy said eating a piece of pancake and kissing Spike. "You guys are so sick!" Dawn exclaimed. "We know. How did you sleep niblet?" Spike asked and him and Buffy laughed. Dawn smiled. "Fine until the sun got into my face this morning. But I couldn't get to sleep last night until two because I could still hear you two!" Dawn yelled.  
  
Buffy turned beat red and Spike would have to if he could. Cordy and Angel giggled. "Morning Dawn." They both say in unison. Dawn smiles. "Morning you all. Again." She says getting some pancakes and eggs and bacon and eating. Just as she finished a boy stepped into the room and sat at the table. Angel and Cordy looked at him. "Morning son." 


	4. Introductions

One Crazy Ride  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Dawn stared as Angel's son walked in, until he caught her look at she looked down at her food and blushed at getting caught.  
  
Man I bet I look like such a fool. Dawn though while shoving more food in her mouth.  
  
She tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach as Connor sat down next to her and started to fill his plate with food and he mumbled good morning to his parents.  
  
"Dawnie this is Connor. Connor, this is Dawn, Buffy's little sister." Angel introduced them while looking smugly at his son.  
  
Spike gave Angel a death glare and kissed Buffy again.  
  
"Nice to meet you Dawn." Connor said turning to face her, he smiled and took a bite of food.  
  
"N...nice to meet you to." Dawn said smiling back. She looked him over and he was really cute. He had shoulder length hair, eyes the same as his dads and his smile made her melt.  
  
Just then they heard yelling in the other room and Spike, Angel, Connor, and Buffy all got up the moment they heard it. Cordy and Dawn looked at each other and smirked. Leave it to the guys- and Buff.  
  
"Come on." Angel said and the four left the kitchen, Cordy and Dawn on their tails.  
  
What they saw stopped them in their tracks, there was at least thirty vampires in the lobby. How they got in they didn't know, but they all started fighting, even Dawn despite the protest from Buffy and Spike.  
  
Dawn threw a punch but the vamp she was fighting ducked then kicked her in the stomach and she flew backwards and hit the ground with a thud. She groaned in pain and tried to get up but another vamp came out of no where and pulled her up, and turning her head so it exposed her neck.  
  
She tried to scream for Buffy but they couldn't hear her, they were to wrapped up in the fights. Which surprised her because of the super hearing and all.  
  
Just as the vamp was about to bite down it exploded. Dawn fell down on her butt and looked up at the person, who saved her, it was Connor.  
  
"Thanks." She muttered humiliated that he saved her. He would just think she was weak and was useless now.  
  
Connor smiled which he rarely did but had already done twice today. He held his hand out for her to grab onto and when she grabbed it he pulled her up and she was facing him.  
  
"Your welcome." Throwing his axe he held in the other hand at a vamp that was coming at them from the side and taking its head right off.  
  
"Wow." Dawn said impressed as Connor ran off to go continue fighting. "He's a hottie and he's as good of fighter as the others." She said watching him move through the vamps taking three out at a time.  
  
A/N I am so sorry it took so long to get this out but I haven't had that certain... feel to write in the Buffy-verse lately. Its amazing I got this much out! I hope you review! It would certainly make me happy! Also I'm so sorry this is so short! 


	5. Introductions

One Crazy Ride  
  
A/N Ok I put this up after I deleted that A/N I had, but for some reason it wasn't showing, so as soon it does I'll take this extra chapter off but until then...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Dawn stared as Angel's son walked in, until he caught her look at she looked down at her food and blushed at getting caught.  
  
Man I bet I look like such a fool. Dawn though while shoving more food in her mouth.  
  
She tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach as Connor sat down next to her and started to fill his plate with food and he mumbled good morning to his parents.  
  
"Dawnie this is Connor. Connor, this is Dawn, Buffy's little sister." Angel introduced them while looking smugly at his son.  
  
Spike gave Angel a death glare and kissed Buffy again.  
  
"Nice to meet you Dawn." Connor said turning to face her, he smiled and took a bite of food.  
  
"N...nice to meet you to." Dawn said smiling back. She looked him over and he was really cute. He had shoulder length hair, eyes the same as his dads and his smile made her melt.  
  
Just then they heard yelling in the other room and Spike, Angel, Connor, and Buffy all got up the moment they heard it. Cordy and Dawn looked at each other and smirked. Leave it to the guys- and Buff.  
  
"Come on." Angel said and the four left the kitchen, Cordy and Dawn on their tails.  
  
What they saw stopped them in their tracks, there was at least thirty vampires in the lobby. How they got in they didn't know, but they all started fighting, even Dawn despite the protest from Buffy and Spike.  
  
Dawn threw a punch but the vamp she was fighting ducked then kicked her in the stomach and she flew backwards and hit the ground with a thud. She groaned in pain and tried to get up but another vamp came out of no where and pulled her up, and turning her head so it exposed her neck.  
  
She tried to scream for Buffy but they couldn't hear her, they were to wrapped up in the fights. Which surprised her because of the super hearing and all.  
  
Just as the vamp was about to bite down it exploded. Dawn fell down on her butt and looked up at the person, who saved her, it was Connor.  
  
"Thanks." She muttered humiliated that he saved her. He would just think she was weak and was useless now.  
  
Connor smiled which he rarely did but had already done twice today. He held his hand out for her to grab onto and when she grabbed it he pulled her up and she was facing him.  
  
"Your welcome." Throwing his axe he held in the other hand at a vamp that was coming at them from the side and taking its head right off.  
  
"Wow." Dawn said impressed as Connor ran off to go continue fighting. "He's a hottie and he's as good of fighter as the others." She said watching him move through the vamps taking three out at a time.  
  
A/N I am so sorry it took so long to get this out but I haven't had that certain... feel to write in the Buffy-verse lately. Its amazing I got this much out! I hope you review! It would certainly make me happy! Also I'm so sorry this is so short! 


End file.
